1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward the field of packaging, and more particularly toward a re-sealable package for opening and closing.
2. Art Background
It is already known the package intended particularly to pack crackers and comprised, essentially, of a sheet of plastic film of proper size, composed by layers that have specific functions, such as structure, barrier against action of aggressive external agents, as printing base, of thermal sealing made in both faces, among others. The packaging operation using said package is made through high-speed machinery that, in general, performs the following operations: to form a proper stack of crackers, to cut and fold a sheet of package around the stack of crackers, superposing the longitudinal ends of the sheet so as that the sheet length is larger than that of the cracker stack and that the cross ends of the sheet are projected in relation to the ends of the stack of crackers; to carry out the hot sealing operation on the superposed longitudinal ends, fixing the film around the stack of crackers; to make folds at the ends of the sheet, projected beyond the ends of the stack of crackers, so as that, at each end, two first opposite regions of the sheet are held directly on the ends of the stack of crackers, that one of the other two second opposite regions of the sheet is held on said two first opposite regions and that the other second opposite region is held on said opposite second region; and carry out hot sealing operations of said folded ends of the package, so as that, at each end, at least the second of said folds are fixed to each other.
The opening of such type of cracker package by the consumer is made by breaking the hot sealing of one of the folded ends, therefore releasing the other folds, allowing access to the product.
In another possible embodiment of such package type, plastic film sheet incorporates a narrow band, named “tearing tape”, which is located close to one of the cross borders and that, when the package is ready, remains around the stack of crackers.
The package opening, in such case, is made by pulling a loose end of the “tearing tape”, which breaks the package.
Both package embodiments are proper for the packing of the crackers before the package opening, that is, in the marketing period between the product manufacturing plant and the sale point and between the latter and the final consumer. However, after the opening of the product package and in case the whole contents thereof are not consumed, the package does not provide anymore a proper packaging for the remaining product, generally because of not providing means for a relatively air-tighten closure after the first opening.
Therefore, user has to take improvised measures of closing after the package opening, which does not provided proper protection for the remaining product.